The mission of the Research and Development Program is to ensure that the Core Laboratory Component of the MMPC has the technology needed to study and characterize the phenotype of mice by the most comprehensive and accurate possible means. It will provide two avenues of support for innovative developments. The Internal Development Program will provide funds primarily in year 01 to develop unique tools or purchase necessary equipment that will complement or enhance that already in place. A Pilot and Feasibility Program that will solicit for proposals nationwide will fund technical innovation in years 02-05. Dr. Daryl Granner, as Associate Director of Research and Development will chair the Research and Development Committee, which will review requests for Internal Development funds and Pilot and Feasibility Grants. This committee will assign priority scores and provide funding recommendations to the Director.